Michael had to read articles 34 through 54 for homework last week. If Michael read all of the articles he was assigned, how many articles did he read?
Instead of counting articles 34 through 54, we can subtract 33 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 21. We see that Michael read 21 articles. Notice that he read 21 and not 20 articles.